(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of mounts for visual recording devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a specialized mount and mounting kit for attaching a visual recording device to a hunting structure such as a deer stand or duck blind. The mount allows a visual recording device to be attached to a hunting structure in a manner such that the mount and the visual recording device will not interfere with a person""s ability to hunt. The mount kit provides a method for attaching a visual recording device to a plurality of hunting structures without requiring entirely separate mounts or requiring complete removal and reattachment of the mount from one structure to the other.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Sport hunting is a popular pastime throughout many parts of the world and many persons participating in the sport enjoy reminiscing about particular hunts with their fellow enthusiasts. With the advent of highly portable visual recording devices such as video cassette recorders, digital video recorders, film cameras, digital cameras, and other such devices, it has become increasingly more practical for sport hunters to visually record all or portions of their hunts such that their hunts can be reviewed and shared with others as desired.
Despite numerous developments made in the visual recording device industry, several disadvantages associated with visually recording sport hunting have prevented widespread application of such recording. One disadvantage is that sport hunting generally requires the use of both hands and an unobstructed view of the target, making it impossible for an individual person to record his or her own hunt without the use of some form of mount for supporting his or her visual recording device.
Although camera mounts have existed since the conception of the camera itself, prior art mounts fail to address the specific needs of sport hunters and the factors relevant to the sports hunting industry. For example, sport hunters often travel long distances by foot during their hunts and, as such, often seek to eliminate as much unnecessary weight as possible from the equipment that they carry during such hunts. Thus, heavy or bulky mounts are often found to be impractical for use in conjunction with hunting.
It is known that specialized mounts, particularly lightweight tripods developed for use in the photography of nature and for bird watching, are lightweight and portable. However, such specialized mounts also have disadvantages to the sport hunter. First, although lightweight, such devices are generally bulky and can become a nuisance to a hunter who is already heavily burdened by equipment. Additionally, hunters often utilize hunting structures such as duck blinds, deer stands, or other such structures when positioning themselves for taking a shot at their prey. Tripods, lightweight or not, are often impractical for use in conjunction with such hunting structures due to the limited space in or around such structures and the relatively large area required when using a tripod. For example, when using a duck blind, a hunter would typically have to position a tripod outside of the blind where it would be impractical for him or her to operate or adjust the position of any visual recording device mounted thereon. Likewise, when using a hunting stand such as a deer stand, a hunter would have to position a tripod on the actual platform of the stand where space is typically extremely limited. Furthermore, due to the limited space on most hunting stands, there is a high risk that such a tripod could easily fall off the stand, thereby damaging or destroying the visual recording device and/or the tripod.
Thus, prior art mounts for visual recording devices and methods of using such mounts are typically subject to one or more of the above-mentioned disadvantages. However, the inventors of the present invention have appreciated the need for a solution to these disadvantages and have developed a mount and a mount kit that overcome such disadvantages.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior art devices and methods for visually recording sport hunting by providing a mount, a mount kit, and a method, all specifically adapted for use in connection with visually recording sport hunts. The mount of the present invention is specifically configured to mount a visual recording device to a platform type of hunting structure, such as a deer stand, in a manner such that the mount and recording device do not interfere with a hunter""s ability to conduct a hunt. The mount kit of the invention pertains to a mount having a plurality of base members such that a hunter can attach the base members to a plurality of hunting structures and then only needs to carry the remaining portion of the mount kit to and from any such hunting structure when hunting. The method of the invention pertains to steps involved in attaching a visual recording device to a plurality of hunting structures.
In general, the mount of the invention comprises a base member, an intermediate member, and a pan-and-tilt mechanism. The base member has a first end portion that is adapted and configured to enable the base member to be attached to a platform of the type often found on hunting structures such as deer stands. The base member is dimensioned and adapted such that a second end portion of the base member is positioned cantilevered from the platform where it is offset from the edge of the platform, when the base member is attached to the platform. The intermediate member has opposite first and second ends. The first end of the intermediate member is attached to the second end portion of the base member in a manner such that the second end of the intermediate member is positioned directly over the first end of the intermediate member when the base member is attached to the platform. The pan-and-tilt mechanism is attached to the second end of the intermediate member for supporting a visual recording device thereon.
The mounting kit of the invention generally comprises at least two base members, an intermediate member, and a pan-and-tilt mechanism. Each of the base members is adapted and configured to rigidly secure the base member to a hunting structure. The intermediate member has opposite first and second ends. The first end of the intermediate member is releasably and rigidly attachable to each of the base members in a manner such that the second end of the intermediate member is cantilevered from the respective base member when the intermediate member is attached thereto. The pan-and-tilt mechanism is attached to the second end of the intermediate member for supporting a visual recording device thereon.
The method of the invention generally comprises providing first and second base members, mounting the first base member to one of a plurality of hunting structures, mounting the second base member to another of the plurality of hunting structures, providing an intermediate member, a hand operable pan-and-tilt mechanism, and a visual recording device, attaching the intermediate member, the pan-and-tilt mechanism, and the visual recording device to the one of the plurality of hunting structures by attaching the first end of the intermediate member to the first base member. The method further comprises removing the intermediate member, the pan-and-tilt mechanism, and the visual recording device from the first base member, and attaching them to the other of the plurality of hunting structures by attaching the first end of the intermediate member to the second base member.
While the principle advantages and features of the invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding of the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow.